Creature of the Woods
by Spazzila
Summary: Loki's curiosity is piqued by Thor's story of meeting an entrancing girl in the forest. Is there magic at play? Loki is determined to find out. LokixOC oneshot? slight!ThorxOC Review for continuation.
1. Chapter 1

The great dining hall was filled with the din of adamant chatter as another meal was held in the palace of Asgard. Many were gathered around the long table, eating and sharing stories of both great triumph and failure. Not a thought was given to the next day and no one dwelled in the past while surrounded by their friends and full mugs of ale.

It was exactly what annoyed Loki the most.

Every dinner he had to listen to the pointless stories of his oh so wonderful brother. If it wasn't a story of conquest on the battle field, then it was of one in the bed, though he was hesitant to tell the latter kind in front of Sif. She tended to get a bit…hostile.

But Sif was gone that night, and so the proud stories of a pig-headed bachelor commenced. As per every dinner like this one, Loki mostly observed those around him, studying and planning a way to liven up the monotonous dinner. But that particular night, Thor's stories proved to not only be engaging, but quite interesting.

With a large gulp of ale and a smile for his rowdy friends he exclaimed. "You will never believe what happened to me in the forests a few days ago!" That was enough of an opening to garner the attention of everyone within earshot, which also happened to be Loki, sitting across from his brother while his friends gathered like anxious puppies around the god of thunder.

"I was wandering the forests, in search of some worthy game. It was after hours wandering farther into the woods than I ever had before that I came across a stream. And it was there that I saw the most beautiful woman I have ever laid these sorrowful eyes upon." Thor's bright blue eyes glazed over as he seemed to recall the beauty of the girl he had seen by the stream.

Loki could barely keep himself for scoffing, Thor always though the women he bed were the most beautiful in the universe, even if they were absolute dogs that he rolled around with in a drunken haze. In his mind, they were all gorgeous.

"She had skin like cream, and golden hair that fell to her hips and shone like the sun. The woman was covered sparsely, only wearing rags really, but it didn't matter; if you had asked me then, I would have sworn she was wearing my mother's finest jewels. I moved from hiding and she startled at my presence before a smile curled those flush pink lips. She placed the flower crown she had been weaving on her head before grabbing a ratty cloak and pulling it tight around her. She stood and took off into the woods with a grin. I could tell she wanted me to follow."

Thor's entire ensemble of friends were enraptured with his story at that point, even Loki's curiosity was piqued. "I followed her further into the dense forest; I could barely keep up with how quickly she moved. She led me into a pasture of flowers; its beauty was second only to hers. It was there that I approached her, not sharing a word we kissed, tender and slowly. I moved to wrap my arms around her and she pulled away, instead lying on the ground. I climbed atop of her and things turned very passionate, that's when I heard her voice for the first time. Oh Valhalla, it was like she was singing while she spoke, it entrapped me."

Now Loki was very curious. Even if his brother didn't notice it, he was most likely under the influence of magic. The prospect of a new form of sorcery made the god of mischief's heart speed.

"She said, 'Will you take me away? Make me yours forever?' Oh how enticing the idea was. I said nothing, I had the intention of **showing** how far I would take her away, but then she pushed me away. We sat up and she gave me a deep kiss, as we parted she said, 'I suppose I will have to keep on waiting.' She wrapped herself tight in her cloak and went to leave, but I stopped her, telling her that would come back since she meant to wait for me. I gave her my cape and she ran off draped in my colors."

Fandral quirked an eyebrow, "You gave her your cape? Thor, that was a symbol of your authority, are you sure you should have done that?"

Loki chuckled under his breath, at least one of his friend had some sense about them.

"Other capes can be made!" proclaimed Thor exuberantly. "If it is that much trouble, I shall retrieve it when I find her and make that divine minx my queen!"

The statement was met with a few drunken hoorays, but Loki just rolled his eyes. If his brother had been in tune to the woman at all he would have realized that she had rejected him, not promised to wait for him, but rather a better man. The trickster just couldn't resist voicing his thoughts. "Dear brother, what if she grows tired of waiting, or is seduced by a man similar to yourself?"

Thor's eyes burned with passion. "Then I shall fight for her. I would never let a girl of such beauty escape."

As expected, Thor didn't speak of her withdrawn manner or the mischievous intent behind the chase she led. He only comprehended her outward appearance, because to him it was all that mattered. Loki internally despaired, what a poor king his brother would make.

Loki's attention waned as Thor's friends began sharing their own stories. As the trickster ate in silence, he pondered Thor's tale. If there was a magic as such that could nearly hypnotize a person with their voice, it would be invaluable to the god of deceit.

He would have to find this girl.

The next day Loki set off early in the morning into the woods, telling everyone that he wasn't to be disturbed that day. The night before, he had studied some maps of the known area of the forests. Not many went into the forests of Asgard, dangerous ancient magic lurked amidst the trees, making the weak of heart and mind go insane. There were plenty of stories told to children to keep them out of the woods of monsters that kidnapped farmers and ate babies. The folk lore used to be believed quite avidly, but that was centuries ago.

Loki followed a well beaten path for nearly two hours before branching off into the uncharted wilderness. As he wandered he was met with strange sights unlike ones he had ever seen, strange plants and animals that he had never come across in the city. He figured he should give the ancient woods more visits, no telling what type of ancient secrets lie in the under brush.

The light came through the tree tops in golden streams, brightening everything it fell upon. The leaves shone green as the trickster god's eyes and Loki couldn't help but admire it. If some strange sorceress lived here, he couldn't really blame her. In its own way, the forest was as beautiful as the sprawling city he had lived in his whole life.

A grin curled his features when he heard the babbling of a stream, he followed the sound and strangely picked up on another, quite unexpected sound. Music flitted through the trees, merging with the rush of the water harmoniously. The sound was tempered; the closer he got to the music, the more he lost focus on what he was doing. The dulcet song was coming from everywhere and nowhere, wiping the renowned intellect's mind.

Pushing through the bushes, he came across an odd sight that shook the stupor from his mind, if only for a moment. On a rock in the middle of the stream sat a young boy with bright blond hair playing a strangely colored violin. A delicate white flower was tucked behind his ear and the closer Loki looked, the more it seemed like the boy's exposed milky skin flowed like water.

Not even knowing it, Loki's feet were taking slow steps to the water's edge as he listened to the boy's music. With every step he became more assured that, until that point, he had never truly heard music. All he wanted to do was get closer, to sit at the boy's feet and listen for hours, days, the rest of his life.

Glazed green eyes didn't notice the cruel smile that curled the boy's lips as he drew nearer, nor did he notice woman emerging from the brush on other side of the stream.

Suddenly the melody was broken. "Nix! Stop it!"

Loki's wits snapped back to him all at once and he took a staggering step back, realizing he was knee deep in the cold water. Looking up he saw his savior for the first time and his breath caught.

She was stunning.

She frowned at the little boy, whose violin melted into a puddle of water dropping into the stream. Even angry, brow creased and lips turned down, Loki still found her gorgeous. He knew that she had to be the woman Thor was speaking about the night before.

For once his brother was completely right. For when she spoke it was nearly as dulcet as the boy's instrument. "Be gone, you little river demon, and take your tricks with you!"

The blond boy scowled and stuck his tongue out at the girl; turning back to Loki he glared with the air of a petty child around him before diving into the water. Loki could hardly believe his eyes as the child just turned into the water and flowed away with the course of the stream.

Loki's green eyes flashed back up to the woman before him, he stared at her intently, trying to get a hold on his mind. He had no idea what to say at that moment. He always knew what to say, never in his life had he ever been at a loss for words, but the strange woman before him stole the very breath from his lungs.

She bit down uncertainly on her lip, but it didn't last long, for her lips curled in a coy smile before turning her back to him, her shoulders garbed in Thor's cape. She walked slowly in the direction she came, a clear invitation for him to follow.

He followed behind like her shadow, his lips parted several times to speak only to close once again. She stopped at on over turned tree, the bark worn into a smooth seat that he imagined she sat on often.

He deliberately took a seat next to her, eyes still trained on her face. Finally his tongue seemed to loosen as he said all he knew to. "Thank you for saving me."

She smiled bitterly at the ground. "He doesn't really mean it, it's just in his nature to…drown people. But don't thank me yet, Asgardian."

Loki's head tilted to the side, he noticed that his head was less fuzzy, perhaps she wasn't using her odd sorcery. "You say Asgardian as though you aren't one."

Her eyes studied his face for a moment, strangely he didn't mind. He couldn't even find himself to mind if she took him apart, examined his every secret. As long as he could keep staring into those eyes…

"My kind belong to all the realms in one way or another." She smiled at him, and he felt flushed with pride at making her smile. It was then that his consciousness slapped him across the face.

His eyes widened in realization at what was happening, she was turning him into a sniveling slave. The strange forest girl dressed in rags without even the decency to properly cover herself was bewitching him. He pulled a dagger from his side and pressed it to her neck, eyes narrowed into slits.

"What is the magic you use?" He fought with the urge to lean in the small gap and kiss her. He could smell the scent of lavender wafting off her, her mouth pulled into a bright smile and he surged with pride again.

"You can tell?" her tone was far happier than one whose tricks had just been exposed.

"That isn't an answer." His harsh tone was contradicted by this dagger slipping from her neck. He just couldn't find it in himself to hurt her, she filled him with warmth that he hadn't felt since he was a child sitting on his father's knee.

"It is in my nature to seduce men into doing what I want, just like it is Nix's nature to drown unsuspecting passer byes." Her melodious voice rang in the silence.

"Then why not move into the city? There are countless women who feel the need to seduce men there as well." He countered, mind slowly rising from the fog of her presence.

Her smile fell and she turned from him, unconsciously tugging the red cape tighter around her shoulders. She rose, mumbling out excuses as she went. She didn't get two steps away before Loki reached out for her; his heart throbbed painfully at the prospect of her absence, at the thought of rejection…more rejection, of falling short of expectations again.

His hand fisted in the red materiel of his brother's cape and he moved to tug her back to him. A harsh gasp was wrenched from her lips as he tugged the cape free of her shoulders.

As it fluttered to the ground, his mind went blank again, but for a whole different reason this time. He didn't know exactly how to react to what he was seeing, recoil in fear, cry in shock, gape like a moron? She turned quickly, hiding her back from him, but the damage was done and she could feel the furious tears building in her eyes already at the expression of his face.

He wasn't sure he would ever forget what he just saw. Rather than milky smooth skin as he would expect, her shoulder blades were interrupted by a gaping hole that almost looked like it was a hollowed tree, the rim of it edged in bark, bits and pieces of it rotting with the occasional sprout of tiny mushrooms. Inside was dark and red, a door way straight into her chest, but he had the feeling that if he reached inside he would find no heart. That sight alone was enough to spin his head with the oddity and genuine repulsiveness of wasn't all that there was to see, further down where her spine was supposed to be was a red fox tail sprouting from her tailbone. The red and white fur flashed in the sunlight almost as brightly as her hair.

Confused was an understatement for how he felt. Initially; repulsed.

She had backed up to a tree, a vain attempt to hide her certain attributes, for he could still see her tail swishing behind her. A snarl escaped her barred teeth, her glare leaked with delicate tears that ran down her cheeks while she pressed further into the tree.

His green eyes lit as his lightning wit came back to him, almost as though her spell had been broken upon a glimpse of her odd qualities. She no longer clouded his mind and he was able to think again. He raised his hands in an attempt to ease her nerves, taking slow, cautious steps closer to her despite her bristling at his every move while his mind tried to catch up to what he saw.

"Why don't you run Asgardian?" she shouted at him as more angry tears leaked from her eyes. Her narrowed glare was so intense he almost found it in his mind to turn and flee, but his heart tugged for him to stay and his insatiable curiosity wouldn't allow him to turn his back on the strange creature.

"I have no need to run…assuming you have no means to attack." He carefully removed his cloak and extended to her to take. He was slightly amused as she glared at the clothing briefly before shooting out a trembling hand to snatch it from his grip. Despite his amusement, he could not completely rid the shake of his hands.

After securing it tightly around her form, she eased away from the tree she had pressed herself to. Her eyes never left him, studying, confused and suspicious. "Why are you still here? You saw **it**." She spoke the last word with immense disdain, mostly at herself. "Surprise, I am not beautiful maiden of the forest, now leave me in my solitude."

Her words pulled at a chord in the prince's heart, those words she spoke hauntingly familiar to him. He was a sorcerer, not a warrior, not the ideal son of a king, instead the shameful misanthrope that was never quite good enough. Always second place to Thor; never was he appreciated for his genius wit or masterfully crafted words, a prince on the outside, a weak disappointment within.

"Solitude cannot heal all wounds," He spoke from experience. He wanted to know, his insatiable burn for more knowledge could not let him leave, and for once his curiosity had a virtuous intent. "What are you? Why are you alone in this forest?"

She pursed her lips, eyes wide and he could tell that not many men stayed after seeing her back, let alone asked questions. Her answer was hesitant. "I am a Huldra…we are keepers of the forests, elf people, but not many remain in this realm."

"Why not?" He prodded for more information, easing to sit next to her on the tree trunk like they had been before.

Her eyes took on a far away look as she spoke. "The sprawl of civilization, we are creatures of the woods; nature and civilization do not mix. And there are…other reasons."

All the fairy tales and old folk tales Loki recalled his father telling him came rushing back all at once. He vaguely recalled the stories of the elf peoples who haunted in the shadows of the trees. "What other reasons?" He asked but he was sure he already knew the answer.

"The others got the one wish we have." She smiled forlornly. "They lost their hideous features by marrying a man. I didn't know exactly how they did at first, none of us quite understood in the begining. Eventually we deduced that we had to marry. We went wild, using our charm to seduce men and lure them into the forest." She chuckled, but it held little humor. "Sometimes, if they were weak in mind or body, we would just have our way with them and kill them, occasionally leaving them mad to wander the trees."

Loki shuddered at the tale, he knew he should be far more disturbed, but her tale held him in morbid fascination. Now that the spell of her charm was broken, he found himself even more interested with her. No longer was she the stunning beauty that he saw at first, she was still outstanding, more so than any court lady he had ever seen, but now she seemed like less of a higher being and more attainable; real.

"We would trap the men, force them to marry us, but it would rarely work. There was something more we needed. I would trap men with me in caves, they would give in, but I never changed." Her eyes watered in disappointment and she tried to push it back, refusing to let out the emotions she had never told anyone. She didn't know what was so…compelling about the green eyed man, but she found herself willing to speak. Perhaps it was because he actually listened.

"We discovered what was missing after far too long. In the few that had changed, there was genuine love. That was centuries ago, now not many of us are left that have yet to change." The pain in her voice evoked pity from the trickster, something he rarely felt for anyone but himself.

"Why have you not found a man to love?" He quirked a brow, studying as the tears began to dry on her flushed cheeks. "You are more than captivating; I don't see how you could have come this far without encountering a man to love you."

She smiled lightly at his back handed compliment, but shook her head somberly. "Magic is not love, you should know that, sorcerer." She smiled lightly at his quirked brow. "I can smell the magic wafting off of you, and you certainly do not have the build of the previous men that have seen me."

He frowned a tad at the unintentional insult, but didn't interrupt as she continued. "The only way for a man to love me is for the charm to be broken, and for that he has to see…"

She didn't have to finish her sentence for him to understand. He couldn't deny that the sight was disturbing, just recalling it made his stomach twist with nausea. But then he looked at her face, into her eyes and he knew there was more to her than that, there was a person behind those deformities.

"They see it and…" The tears were welling up again and she fought them back. "They run, scream, even…I can understand why-it is a hideous sight to behold-but they attack sometimes."

Loki's heart throbbed in sorrow for her at her tale. How could anyone even think of harming her? That must have been why she reacted so violently when he saw her, she was scared of what he would do. Eyes no longer shrouded with magic, he could see scars on her sparsely clad form, some small, some long and jagged, some old…some very new.

His mind flashed to the thought of Thor's meeting her. What would have happened if he had seen what Loki had? Would his brother have acted violently out of shock or fear? He couldn't imagine her surviving an attack from the god of thunder.

His own sorrow and self pity seemed to kick him in the stomach at that moment. Sure, she had lived out here in solitude for centuries, but she wasn't truly alone, there were the occasional men she trapped and various other creatures of the forest. Surely a life alone was better than a life in an unattainable shadow. He relished in the time he was able to get to himself, it was his hobby to be antisocial, not an easy task for a prince. What right did she have to complain when compared to his suffering?

And then she caught his eyes again and that bitterness waned at the look of genuine heartache that lay there. Another question piqued his mind.

"What's your name?"

She looked at him with such shock and bewilderment that he almost laughed, but he figured it would have been in poor taste. Instead he just quirked an eyebrow and gave her an amused smile. "Or is that a secret?"

She just swallowed and for the first time since he had seen her, she smiled. Not a fake smile, or an impish one to seduce him; a grin of genuine mirth. "It's just; no man has ever asked my name. It's Erdin."

He raised a hand after a brief pause, the sight of the rotting hole in her back flashed through his mind's eyes, but he ignored it, just focusing on her smile. She extended her hand slowly, allowing him time to pull back if he wanted, even though she desperately hoped he wouldn't. Warmth blossomed from her touch, simply reassuring his mantra that she to was a person. He raised her hand to his lips and pressed a lingering kiss to her knuckles. "I am Loki Odinson, prince of Asgard"

Her brow furrowed at his words. "A prince? I had a royal visitor not but a few days ago."

As per usual, Loki's stomach soured at the mention of his brother. So the comparisons continued.

"He was a nice man." Her eyes were lost in her recent memories and Loki was almost hissing at what he was sure was going to come. Oh Thor! Wonderful, charismatic Thor! How I wish for his love, that magnificent man. Her brows furrowed further. "But he had a fickle heart…quite superficial and so very arrogant."

Loki nearly choked on air. A female that wasn't completely enraptured with his brother? Unheard of! Not once had his brother ever lost the affections of one he chased, let alone had them see his true nature. He looked on her with a new appreciation. Thor had a charm almost as bewitching as her own, and she could see past the flair, she could see what counted.

A small smile curled her lips and she hardly looked like a centuries old creature. "Though I must admit, your company is much more desirable."

He chuckled, a smile growing on his lips as well. How long had it been since he'd smiled like that? "Good to know there are some who think that."

She brushed aside the dark undertone of his light statement, not wanting to taint this rare interaction with a dark mood. Her eyes took on a curious light. "What is the city like?"

Loki's eyes cast down. He could tell her everything she wanted to know, tell her what she desperately wanted to hear, but he found his tongue heavy when he though of lying. "It's very beautiful…but also very corrupt." He met her eyes again, she observed his anger and discontent, but didn't interrupt. "The people do not see certain royals for what they really are; they are more impressed with bravado then actual leadership. And acceptance is a very rare gift given only to a select few in the palaces of Asgard."

She frowned at the pain that was deep in his eyes, behind all the bitterness and scorn, he was broken. She reached out a hand to rest on his shoulder, sliding it behind his neck, she pulled him to her in a warm embrace.

He sat tense in shock for a moment before he accepted the gesture, careful to rest his hands on her hips so as to not touch the gaping hole in her back and ruin the moment. Her warmth permeated the constant cold that seemed to haunt his limbs, even if only a little. He pulled her to him tighter, the embrace reminiscent to the ones he would receive from his mother when Odin would take Thor to hunt, or into the city without him.

The heaviness of all the emotional burdens he had constantly suppressed seemed to fall on his shoulders, weighing his heart and body down against her. He let a tear slid from the corner of his eyes, trembling slightly. Eridin was in a similar state, silent sobs shaking her form as she held the prince and he supported her.

They sat there like that for longer than either of them wanted to admit. Loki pulled away first, resting his hands on either side of her face with his thoughts caught by her gaze. She was beautiful, understanding, she saw past the superficial shells of the world. His mind recalled her stories, she was on outcast just like him; he reveled in the feeling that he finally wasn't alone. He was almost positive that she would align with his plans, his tricks, because she could relate. She was something he wanted to keep.

Loki slowed his hyper active thoughts; he was not rash like his brother, he would not proclaim his unending love and desire to marry her all in one meeting. No, all in good time would it grow. Even if she didn't completely agree with his schemes that would soon come to pass, by the time they came to unfold he would have her so wrapped around his finger she wouldn't see an issue.

Eridin was thinking on a similar path; if she could get him to love her, she could get everything she had every wanted-more in fact- a princess of Asgard. And Loki certainly wasn't the worst man she could imagine spending her life with, in fact she could easily see being happy with a man such as himself.

And so they both leaned forward with resolute feelings, closing the miniscule gap between them. As their lips meshed, the warmth she gave spread further through his body, deeper than he though it could. Likewise, his touch cooled the burning shame and unsteadiness of her spirit in the face of her flaws. Having such a beautiful creature held against him made Loki yearn for more, he shuddered as she yielded beneath him. He laced his fingers through her hair, deepening the kiss and dipping his tongue past her lips.

Her heart thudded deeply in her chest as he slipped his hands up her waist, Loki's cool touch brought shivers to her skin like she had never felt. Everything about him was different from what she had encountered before. She liked it.

It felt like his mind was falling under her spell again as he got lost in the kiss, swallowing down her light whimper with immense satisfaction. But he knew that it wasn't magic she used on him, it was something much more intense. Hands lost track of where they were going and they brushed the edge of rotting bark on her back.

She pulled away with a harsh gasp, cheeks pink with shame and embarrassment. She didn't meet his eyes at first, over come with self consciousness. Even with a face that would put most to shame, she could never leave her hideous deformities behind.

When she was not met with fearful or disdainful cries, she dared to look up to find Loki looking on her with an amused smile. He placed his hands on her hips and hauled her back to him.

"I've seen some odd things in my long life; you would not be the oddest." His reassurance made her smile.

"It is unwise to trust one of the elf kind so easily." She lightly teased him while tracing his jaw with her fingers. "Have you not heard the bed time stories of all the mischief we cause?"

This only seemed to fuel his satisfied smirk. "Oh trust me, Lady of the forest, mischief is not an off putting attribute for me."

She grinned back and placed one more lingering kiss on his lips before he rose, taking her with him to extend their time in each other's arms. Before he pulled away he spoke. "I will be back again soon, very soon."

"I will wait, Prince." She replied as he finally separated himself from her.

"Will you?" He asked with a more serious tone.

"For as long as it takes." Her reply came without hesitation, reassuring his confidence in the choice he made.

He certainly hoped not to make her wait long. He had no idea of what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite his greatest efforts, Loki couldn't help but grin as he walked into the palace. He had not felt so happy since he turned the tapestries around Thor's bed into coils of snakes and effectively pinned it on Freya.

His grin only brightened at the memory.

The sound of another set of footsteps gave the trickster pause for thought, his grin dimmed as Thor rounded the corner in front of him, effectively squashing every remnants of a smile. Loki took up a disturbed, shocked frown instead for his next performance. Thor's own smile at the sight of his brother fell in seeing his troubled appearance.

The god of thunder placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "What is it that troubles you brother? You look like you have seen a monster."

Loki put minimal effort into conveying fear when he looked into his brother's eyes, Thor was none the wiser. "Brother, I must ask you to not pursue that woman in the forest; it would be a foolhardy venture."

Thor cocked a blond eyebrow. "Loki, what are you saying? This is the woman I intend to marry, what discretions do you have against her?"

Loki grinned internally. Good, Thor was still under her spell, it didn't seem to fade over time. He placed both hands on his brother's shoulders, coloring his voice with a serious undertone. "Thor, after hearing your story I became distressed over the implications of some strange woman in possession of your cape. The rumors of the Prince of Asgard involved with some filthy forest quim, they would put your name to shame and I couldn't allow that to happen to my dearest kin."

"This morning I went into the woods, hoping I could persuade this woman into giving back your royal garb, but…but what I came upon was terrible. I saw your gorgeous minx brother, but what I saw was not glorious in the least. I stumbled upon a cave, within she was battling a good ten men, and they were insane with magic."

Loki looked away as though remembering the horrid sight he described. His silver tongue wove emotion into his tale, leaving none with doubt of his story, especially not his dearest brother. "She tore through them; she didn't even need a weapon to easily overtake them all, severing them in half without breaking a sweat. She put any Valkyrie, even our dear Sif to shame. She was a force like none other I have seen. I think you would be the only one able to subdue her should she attack."

Panic now laced the lie smith's voice in an act that was unparalleled. "Stay away from her, brother." Loki pleaded with desperate green eyes. "She is dangerous as she is beautiful; do not pursue her for fear of provoking her rage."

Thor opened his mouth several times, but nothing came out. Finally he gave a bright smile, clasping Loki's shoulders with a reassuring grip. His smile wavered at his next words; his skills at lying were pathetic in comparison to his brother. "I swear to you brother, if it is what you wish, I will not go after her. Though she will not be easy to forget, I will honor your will."

Loki's lips curled into a content smile, seemingly relieved by Thor's promise. With a heavy sigh he patted his brother's back and bid him a pleasant good night, for after all the horrors he witnessed that day, he was in much need of a good sleep.

Thor didn't object to bidding his brother a farewell, for he could hardly hold up his charade a second longer. As he strode quickly away, a smile began to inch onto his face. His heart was racing and a knot of anticipation and impatience tightened in his gut.

How glorious! Not only was his forest lady a beauty without match, but she was a warrior-no, not just a warrior- a warrior with blood lust. Just the thought made him giddy with need to see her again. What he would give to see her in battle!

Thor got lost in his own mind as scenarios played across his mind's eye of him fighting-killing- with her. How fantastic she would be as a queen of Asgard, strong and powerful.

'…I think you would be the only one able to subdue her…'

Loki's words rang in his head, sparking a thought that flushed him with excitement. Surely if she was a beast in battle, she would have equal fire in bed and produce strong, king-worthy children. His heart sang with his thoughts, he swore it was trying to beat right out of his chest. He had to see her again – tomorrow!

Loki's placid face didn't twitch once, not as he strode through the palace halls, or through the sitting room and library of his chambers. It wasn't until he was locked in his room that he let his mask fall.

He bent with maniacal laughter, tears welling in the corners of his eyes and the giddy feeling of a successful lie bubbling in his chest. It was so satisfying! His entire act went off without a hitch, and now he could sleep in peace that the next day Thor would not have an ounce of affection left of Eridin.

Loki was very well aware that he described a woman that Thor would find completely irresistible, in fact, that is what he intended. Loki needed to be very sure that his war monger of a brother would go in search of Eridin the next day. Knowing Thor, he would barely be able to wait through the night to see her again.

The trickster could see his plan playing out before his eyes, his arrogant brother would go out looking for her, eventually find her, proclaiming his love all along the way. Then he would see her back and be wrenched from her spell at the exposure of her deformities. He would be horrified, disgrace her and run from the woods, never to return.

Loki knew it would most likely hurt the woman he loved, but it was for the best. He would much rather her have another little fissure in her heart than have his brother steal one more precious thing from his already forsaken existence.

Yes, Loki would be able, and more than willing to fill any cracks in his precious Eridin's heart, even if they were from his own making. Just this once he would cause her pain, but never again, it physically caused him pain at the thought of making her suffer. But with him she would never suffer another day.

Determination hardened his gaze as he wandered out onto his patio overlooking the forest. He would cure her curse; make their marriage the most anticipated event of the era. He would make her an Asgardian princess-no – a queen. His lips curled in a positively devious smile, no, it wouldn't be long until he would be the one ascending the throne, not Thor the golden child.

His heart singing with sick anticipation, he relented and laid down in his bed, he had a long day of mischief to look forward to.

As he promised himself, Thor set off the next morning; set and determined to find the forest minx that had ensnared his heart. Throughout the night he tossed and turned with excitement, fleeting dreams of his shy love. His heart raced as he recalled the figments of his imagination. He dreamt of their marriage, their multitude of children scampering around the palace and milling about his throne.

His steps increased their pace; trying his damnedest to recall the trail he had taken to find her the first time. The sun climbed high in the sky and before he knew it he was thoroughly lost, not that he minded. He took brief note of how the air seemed more pure when not pilfered by the city, the sounds didn't cause him anxiety like that of shouting guardsmen and chattering women. The simple atmosphere of the woods put his mind at ease and quieted his desire for battle and confrontation.

Suddenly he heard footfalls, snapping his head to the side he followed the sounds. Thor's steps were sure and steady, not bothering to hide his presence, he heard voices…more than one. He slowed, approaching carefully, hand clenching around the handle of Mjolnir.

He reached out to push aside a low hanging branch only to stumble across an oddity he was not prepared for. In the shadow of a cave sat three short, stout creatures with large, human-like features, not unlike those he read about in story books as a child. Large hands and feet dusted with mud and dirt, they were clad in threadbare clothes and the prince's brows drew down at the sight of a cow's tail protruding from their backs. Tension tightened Thor's shoulders, upon closer examination he recognized them as Asgardian garb, tattered with…bloodstains.

He flushed with anger, taking a step into the open as he spoke. "Did you dirty creatures kill Asgardians for those clothes?!" Mjolnir crackled with electricity and the ugly creatures shrunk back in surprised horror. Tears welled in the eyes of the adolescent creature at the sight of the lightning, but it did nothing to slow Thor's quick judgement. "How dare you!"

Thor raised his hammer, eyes shining with anger as he prepared to strike down the foul creatures that must have killed some of his people for their clothes. Suddenly pain blossomed across his brow and he caught sight of a rock rolling away as he slapped his hand to the point of injury.

He did not have a chance to retaliate against his attacker as he glimpsed a pair of very feminine bare feet rushing in the direction of the cave where those creatures lurked as he cradled his throbbing head. He heard a shrill female voice ushering the monsters away, a voice that had haunted his dreams for the last two nights. That delicious fog began to permeate his mind again, abating his rage and making him oblivious to like trickle of blood sliding between his fingers. He found himself grinning despite his injury; he looked up quickly to catch a glimpse of her in all her glory.

His head pounded with the speed of his movement, blurring his vision for a moment before things started to clear again and he could see her. Her bright blonde hair flew about her as she turned away from the creatures retreating into the cave, but he didn't care about them any longer, not while she was there. Strange…he couldn't recall as to why he was so angry. Her bright, amber eyes flickered like fire and even with her teeth barred and brows drawn down in anger, she was stunning.

"You savage!" she cried, fists clenched at her sides. He didn't even hear her words when she spoke, just heard her voice and got lost in it, sinking in her chiming tones until he didn't care to ever come up again.

There was a cry from the cave that sounded muffled to his ears, but caught her attention well enough. He admired her hair once more as it spread like a brilliant halo around her while she turned towards the mouth of the cave. His eyes traced down her neck and the plains of her collarbone, his dreams didn't do her justice. Time seemed to slow around her, optimizing her beauty in his eyes as they raked down her skin. His fogged over blue orbs followed the dip of her throat…across her shoulders…down her shoulder blades.

Everything shattered.

His heart stopped and he unconsciously staggered backwards at what he saw. In the middle of his angel's back was a gaping hole that lead to a yawning darkness. The edges were lined with rotting bark dotted with moss and mold. He cringed at the sight of a beetle crawling across the crags of the decaying wood. Below the rotting tree stump of her back was the tail of a beast, red fur covering the fox tail that sprouted from her lower back. It swished like the tail of a real animal and he found himself repulsed.

"What in the nine realms?!" The mighty Thor staggered back as though he had been struck. All of a sudden all of his daydreams were tainted with the image of that disgusting deformity that marred her milky skin. Just the though of laying intimately with whatever she was made his stomach churn. It seemed as though he could finally see, the forest was no longer a blur around him he saw every little imperfection of the woods that was mirrored in his so called love.

His mind suddenly flashed to when he had rolled around with her in the field, holding her…kissing her…

He really thought he was going to be sick at that moment.

She turned back to him, teeth barred, but eyes swimming with tears of shame and embarrassment. She snarled at him and reached for another rock. "Go! Leave me!"

The rock narrowly missed his head as it whistled through the air. She took in his look of utter disgust and it only served to stoke the hurt and fury in her chest. Her shrill cry followed him as he turned to run. "Yes! Run from the hideous monster, you pig!"

The prince fled the clearing, not taking to mind the bright green snake coiled around a branch, its black eyes shining with intelligence far beyond its capacity. As the god of thunder weaved between the trees he came quickly across a stream. With panic and fear still clouding his mind he did not mind as to where his hand made, fine leather sandals fell.

How ironic that the mighty prince of Asgard would be felled by the forest itself; his city made shoes found little purchase on the moss covered stream bed. His arms flailed as his balance was lost and he could only watch as a large slimy rock rushed towards his face. He barely made out a quick prayer to Odin before his skull connected with the unyielding stone, stealing his consciousness.

Thor's eyes cracked open to find the world around him fuzzy and distorted; he blinked hard against the orange light streaming through the tree tops. The sound of water reached his ears, tumbling over those treacherous rocks that had been his literal down fall.

The prince attempted to sit up only for his head to connect to the grass again as pain swept his thoughts away. What had happened? It was all perverted visions of reality merely an hour ago. His hand reached up to cradle his head only to found it wrapped in a fine clothe.

What was it that struck him down? He was looking for that enchanting girl, that he remembered…there were some odd creatures, and he had found her. Yes! He had found her. That realization was not as thrilling a prospect as it had seemed the day before, though.

Surely there was something else, he just knew it. He remembered feeling shocked, disturbed, even scared; his body still hummed with the remembrance of the adrenaline that had not so long ago thrummed in his veins. For the life of him he could not comprehend as to what it was that had caused him to lose consciousness.

Now despite the taunts of his brother and the general assumption of most of the nobles, Thor was not thick. He was no world class intellect, but neither was he about to fling himself of the closest tower because he could perhaps sprout wings. His palace life had gifted him with a lofty education, and despite his sheer determination to not spend any time cooped up in a library when there were enemies to fight, a good amount of intellect was crowbarred into his head.

Picking through his memories he was able to distinguish that he had found the girl, he had been spooked by something, and something had knocked him unconscious. The only logical conclusion smacked him square in the face; the girl was powerful, enough to knock him off his feet, and had found just reason to attack him.

But what could ever provoke her so when his only intention in entering the forest was to shower her with adoration, purely innocent intentions. So she must of attacked him of her own choice; unjustified. That brought another question to the forefront of his mind; why did he no longer feel smitten with her?

He had wanted nothing more to please her and follow her until the end of his days- a thought that terrifies him of feeling for anyone- now he was impassive, worried, and suspicious. He knew well that matters of the heart as strong as that did not fade so quickly.

Sitting up, staring at the stream, his hand lifted to his bandage once more, adjusting it only for the material to flutter into his lap. There it sat for a moment, the deep green strip frayed on one end where it had been torn from something, the other side hemmed neatly with golden thread. Running it through his fingers it flowed like water, very fine material; an odd thing to have available in the forest.

**He couldn't help but think he had seen it before.**


End file.
